wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archaedas
thumb| Archaedas watches over Uldaman in the name of the mighty Titans. = Boss Fight Strategy = Archaedas is a level 47 elite and is one of the more fun to fight boss battles throughout the game. Group setup for the fight: 1 tank 1 main healer for the tank 1 damage dealer for the adds he spawns (either Rogue or Hunter) 1 support healer for the damage dealers The last spot is best filled up by a Mage or Warlock. I would recommend a party level of at least 45, though the tank should (as always) be of higher level. If you intend to farm this boss with a high level character, note that the altars requires at least 3 players channeling simultaneously in order to to activate them. If a wipe occurs and you fail to kill Archaedas, all his minions will return to their former positions and turn back to stone. So does the boss himself, so you have to redo everything again. You might have taken such a long time, that early spawns around the entrance of the instance might have respawned, so be careful, don't run solo unless you're a Warrior, and even then, it's not that safe. right| Stage 1 Archaedas himself does not deal that much damage. A Priest should have no problem keeping the tank alive through the first stages of the fight. During the first stage, Archaedas will randomly awaken one of the small statues of the outer circle with a visible laser beam. These Earthen Guards (~45, non-elite) have ~2000 hp and must quickly be killed by the aforementioned damage dealer with backup from his support healer. The last spot player will help the tank get Archaedas' HP down. Usually when Archaedas' HP gets to 66%, he enters the second stage. Stage 2 He will now summon the 6 guards (non-elite) of the inner circle at once. Best method to deal with them is to AOE-taunt them and have them Arcane Exploded (if using Mage) or Hellfired (if using Warlock; be aware that the Priest must heal you frequently in this case) at to death by the last spot player. He will continue summoning mobs from the outer circle as well, deal with them as in the first stage. At the end of this stage (HP ~33%), the damage dealers should be at full mana. Archaedas will now enter the third stage. Stage 3 The boss summons two golems (Vault Warders, lvl 45 Elite) which will come running from the outside of the room. They should be taunted to attack the tank at once and all healing should focus on the tank once he has aggro. The elite golems despawn as Archaedas dies, so this third stage should be done as quickly as possible, which is why one wants the Mage at the beginning of the last stage. Nuke Archaedas to death, leaving the golems alone. = Additional Notes = There are 40 statues around the outer circle. There seems to be a bug when you don't manage to bring Archaedas down to 66% in appropriate time (say until 15 guards have been summoned). Then he would summon his 6 inner guards and the elite golems at once, meaning a certain wipe to the party and leaving the event bugged after your death (usually you can restart the event after a wipe by activating the altar). Category:Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Instance:Uldaman